Damsay: Songs For Us
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: Hey, this is my first story, leave your comments 'cause I have more ideas. A group of Damsay one-shot songfic based on music from The Script. Goes in no particular order of the relationship. Rated T for langue. I OWN NOTHING AND SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1: For The First Time

**Hey. So this is my Fanfiction ever. I decided to make it into a one-shot songfic on The Script's "For The First Time" on Damian and Lindsay (AKA Damsay) from The Glee Project. I hope you enjoy. I would also like to give a heads up that this will most likely end up being fluff. I'm new. I'll work on it. I OWN NOTHING.**

She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,And we don't know how,How we got into this mad situation,Only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,

After one of the biggest fights they had ever had, Lindsay tried to stop Damian from walking out. "Please don't go!" she begged. He acted as if he couldn't hear her and walked right out the door.

She went to bed after that. Not much more could be done. He was on his way to the bar to try to forget everything.

It seems like just a few months ago they were so happy. They were living together and nothing could be better. But then thing changed. They weren't the same anymore. How did they get here anyway? Was it because it seemed as if they were only ever doing things out of frustration lately? And how were they going to make things work when he walked out all the time?

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,And we don't know how,How we got into this messIs it god's test?Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

She had been needing him for a while. After they lost the baby, it was as if he couldn't look at her anymore. He lost his job, but refused to take any help from any one. "Come on Damo, it's no big deal I know you and Linds could use the money." his best friend Cameron had told him. "Thanks, but we can make it on our own." Damian had replied sharply. Cameron let it drop after that.

No one could really tell who Damian had become. They hoped to get the Damo they all knew and loved back soon.

One day he came home and looked at Lindsay and sat her down. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you. I've made you go through this alone. I'm so sorry. I was only thinking of myself. I love you Lindsay, more than anything. And I'm willing to try my hardest if you are. I won't walk out on you anymore. I promise."

After a while she said, "I love you too Damo, I'm happy to see the old you start to come back."

But we're gonna start byDrinking old cheap bottles of wine,Shit talking up all night,Saying things we haven't for a whileA while, yeahWe're smiling but we're close to tears,Even after all these years,We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

They sat down to their first real dinner together without a huge augment drinking their cheap bottles of wine. They talked about everything and nothing like they always had been able to before. "You are the best thing in my life" he said. Her heart melted. It had been a while since he's said anything like that. She smiled as she felt the tears in her eyes start to form. It was like she was meeting him all over again.

She's in line at the DOLE*With her head held high (high)While I just lost my job butDidn't lose my pride

Damian went on a job hunt while Lindsay waited in the line. He had finally seen that they could use the help. She was grateful for that. She was just glad to have him back.

He told the interviewer how he had lost his job, but forgot to mention the part when he felt he had lost all his pried.

But we both know how,How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,When you pick yourself up,You get kicked to the dirt,

Trying to make it work but,Man these times are hard,

After yet another breakdown, they sat on the bathroom floor. Damian looked at Lindsay and said, "I'm sorry. I'm _just _now getting over this. It's gonna take some time. I just want you to know that I have always loved you."

Lindsay looked at him and saw sincerity behind his eyes. "I know, we _will_ make this work. I love you Damian, as long as you're willing to work on us, so am I."

But we're gonna start by,Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,Shit talking up all night,Doing things we haven't for a while,A while yeah,We're smiling but we're close to tears,Even after all these years,We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time.

It had started out with a kiss and was leading to something else fast. It seemed as if it had been years since they had gone this far, it was only ten moths. At this moment they weren't thinking of the baby they had lost, but of the love that they had just found between themselves.

As they laid in bed Damian looked at Lindsay asleep in his arms. She was so beautiful. He was lucky she hadn't walked out on him. If he was her that's what he would have done; walked out and never looked back. As he looked at her, he got the same feeing he did the first time he saw her.

Yeah...Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,Shit talking up all night,Saying things we haven't for a while,We're smiling but we're close to tears,Even after all these years,We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Damian actually getting along with people now. It had seemed like a while since _her_ Damian had been around. He had a big, caring heart that had disappeared when she lost the baby.

She remembered, she had just found out they were having a girl. Then she fell down the stairs. She was fine, but she lost the baby. Damian hadn't been the same. But now he was back. He saw him playing with Cameron and Marissa's son. He was going to be a good father when the time was right.

As Marissa sat down next to her she said, "So how are you?" "It's been hard, but lately, it's been like we're meeting for the first time." Lindsay said as she gave Damian a huge smile from across the park.

ooooo..., yeah for the first time(ooooo...), oh for the first time,Yeah for the first time,(just now got the feeling that we're meeting...For the first time)

What more could be said? They had fallen in love all over again. They were happier than ever before.

Oh these times are hard,Yeah they're making us crazyDon't give up on me baby

She couldn't wait for Damian to come home, and neither could he. They both had big news for the other.

"Linds! I'm home!" Damian called out. "I'm here Damo" she called to him. He walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Linds, I have something to tell you." Damian said as they sat down. "So do I, but you go first Damo."

He smiled her favorite smile, "I got a job." "That's amazing!" she said as she ran and put her arms around him.

"There's still more." he said. He got down on one knee. "Lindsay Heather Pearce, I promise to love you until the end of forever. I know that things have been hard. But don't give up on me, please. If you marry me, I'll promise to try my best. I love you I don't want to spend a day without you. Will you grant me the biggest honor and become my wife?"

Lindsay looked into blue eyes that looked back at hers. She was crying. "Yes. Yes, yes! A million times yes!" she said.

He picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her, but she broke up the kiss. "Linds, what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you Damian." she said with a half smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asked. "Damo, we're gonna have a baby!" And with that he picked her up and ran to the bedroom. How much more could they love each other?

Things were going to be tough, but if anyone can make it, it would be them.

**What'd I tell ya? Fluff. But, please comment. Tell me how I can become better. **

*** DOLE is the unemployment line in Ireland **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Yours

**Ok so this is my second story. Once again another one-shot songfic. It's (once again) by The Script called "I'm yours." I'm making it out to (once again) Damsay ****J. I don't know… it's just Damian **_**is**_** from Ireland and so are The Script so… for me it's like putting two and two together. I hope you like it. R&R**

Damian's P.O.V.

_You touch these tired eyes of mineAnd map my face out line by lineAnd somehow growing old feels fineI listen close for I'm not smartYou wrap your thoughts in works of artAnd they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

I walked through the door after a long day at work only to see Lindsay still up, she had waited for me. "How was your day?" she asked. "It just got a whole lot better," I said. I knew I would love growing old with her. She always had a way to make me feel… loved. She always knew the way to get into my heart.

_I may not have the softest touchI may not say the words as suchAnd though I may not look like muchI'm yoursAnd though my edges may be roughI never feel I'm quite enough It may not seem like very muchBut I'm yours_

I remembered when I hardly ever talked to her. It must have been so hard for her. I had stopped telling her that I loved her or how much she meant to me. I saw the color fade from her electric blue eyes. I knew it was because of me and that's what killed me the most. I didn't feel like I was worthy of someone like her, but somehow I was still able to say she was mine.

_You healed these scars over timeEmbraced my soulYou loved my mindYou're the only angel in my lifeThe day news came my best friend diedMy knees went week and you saw me crySay I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

Somehow she hadn't left me. She healed me, made me a better person. For a while when we were still working things out, she was the only angle in my life. Then I got the news that my best friend Cameron had died. I was a wreck, and she saw me cry. She saw me at my weakest and still loved me. She told me I was a soldier in her eyes.

_I may not have the softest touchI may not say the words as suchAnd though I may not look like muchI'm yoursAnd though my edges may be roughI never feel I'm quite enough It may not seem like very muchBut I'm yours_

I remembered that Marissa was a wreck and their son Derek kept asking where daddy was. Lindsay had to be strong, for all of us. She was pregnant again and our lives were finally ok again.

Once again I had stopped telling her what she meant to me. I was feeling like I was nothing. Then one day I saw her with a suit case standing, waiting for me at the door. "What are you doing?" I asked, my thick Irish accent coming through.

"I don't want to go through what I went when we lost Marley(**A.N. the baby she lost in the first story.) **I have to leave, unless you have other plans," she said as the tears were streaming down her big blue eyes.

"I know that I may not be everything you've ever wanted, I know that you deserve better than me. I may not always tell you what you mean to me. But I also know that I don't know who I'd be without you. Please don't go."

Needless to say, she stayed. I'm still able to say that I'm hers. She was 7 months along by this time.

_I may not have the softest touchI may not say the words as suchI know I don't fit in that muchBut I'm yours_

"It's a boy!" the doctor cried as our son came out. It had been just a month since we helped Marissa realize that it was just Cameron's time.

"I know." Marissa said. "The only thing that kept me going was Derek. I hope that your baby will bring you guys as much joy as Derek has brought to me," she said toughing Lindsay's stomach.

As I looked at my son I couldn't help but smile. Then I looked at my tired fiancé. I couldn't wait to marry her in three months. I walked over with our son in my hands, the happiest man alive.

"What are we going to name him, love?" I asked Lindsay, we were both holding back tears of joy.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought," she said as she took him from my arms. "I know how much Cameron would love to hold his new nephew in his arms, but he can't. So I say we name him Cameron."

How much more could I love her? I may not tell her often or always be what she wants, but as we looked into little Cameron Arthur McGinty's blue eyes, we knew nothing could be better.

**So what do you think once again fluff. And I wasn't planning on making this a sequel to "For The First Time", but it kinda happened that way. Anyway… I'll have a new story up on something completely different. And this might not be the last update to "For the First Time" so… yeah, I'm done now! XD R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: You Won't Ever Feel a Thing

**Chapter 3 of Damsay: Songs For Us. This chapter is based off "You Won't Ever Feel a Thing" by The Script. (:**

Damian's POV

_I've been kicked right down,_

_I've been spat in the face,_

_I've been pulled, weighed down_

_To the lowest place _

_I've been lied to, shamed _

_I have been disgraced _

_Been ex-communicated from every holy place _

_I've been beat up and robbed _

_I've been left for dead_

_For the way I look_

_For the things I say_

America was a lovely country, from the postcards, but when your Irish and don't really fit in anywhere, it can be a living hell, _especial _if you go to McKinley High School. Slushies met you at every turn, you have to bring a change of clothes. Glee club helps, but it calls for more bullying. In some of the churches here, they won't even let me walk through the door. They've stolen my shoes and beat me up pretty bad, just because I smiled too much and had an Irish accent.

_When trouble thinks it's found us_

_The world founds down around us_

_I promise baby you won't ever,_

_You won't ever feel a thing._

Lindsay was the new girl, she took my breath away. On her first day she got slushied. It broke my heart. So I went and I helped her, I cleaned her off and let her borrow my extra shirt. After that we became friends, then something more, and from that day on, I promised her and myself that she won't ever feel a thing.

'_Cause I will take it on the chin_

_Eh, for you_

_So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won't feel a thing_

'_Cause everything the world could throw_

_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you_

_For you._

One day I was walking to Lindsay's locker when I heard someone say, "Come on, leave your boyfriend, or I'll hurt you. He can't do anything, he's too weak. If you don't come with me, something bad will happen to you." I heard Lindsay crying. I ran over to help her.

"HEY!" I said as I pulled him off her. My beautiful Lindsay had a black eye. Fuck the guy that did it to her. I punched him and we started fighting Lindsay was crying. She ran away and came back with Mr. Shue.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said as he pulled the other guy and me apart. "What happened?" he asked. "That bastard hurt Lindsay!" I said. Mr. Shue looked at Lindsay, "Is this true?" he asked. Lindsay just nodded.

"How did it go?" Lindsay asked as I walked out of the office. "Fine, the camera's saw what happened and he's expelled. He won't be coming back to hurt you Linds," I said. "Damo, why did you do it?" she asked. "Do what?" "Protect me. You could have ran away and turned back. Why did you fight?" she said.

"Lindsay, I love you. I promised that if anything happened to you, I would do whatever I could to stop it. I won't let anything hurt you." I said. It took me a while to realize that I had told her that I loved her for the first time. "You love me?" she said, her eyes ever so beautiful, even with the black eye. "Yes, I love you." "I love you too, Damian," she said and we kissed. If only I could take the pain from the black eye away.

_I've been cleared off the streets_

_I've been left in the cold_

_Had my dreams held up_

_Had them shot full of holes_

_I've been laughed at, burnt, beat and butt of the joke_

_I've been lit up in flames_

_I've gone down in smoke_

_I've been stabbed in the back_

_While they promised the earth_

_Tried to keep my head high_

_For all I am worth_

I remember for a while, when I first came to America, I was homeless. People passed by, but they left me in the cold. I had such big dreams when I got here, but no one cared. They all laughed at me and my accent. I was bullied and they were the kings of the school. But I still smiled, it was the only thing I had left.

_Aside I'm double blazing _

_I know when war is raging_

_I promise baby you won't ever,_

_You won't ever feel a thing._

Everyone looked at me different since the fight with that other guy. I knew something was coming, and it did. They took me behind the dumpsters and beat the living shit out of me, but at least they didn't hurt Lindsay.

'_Cause I will take it on the chin_

_Eh, for you_

_So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won't feel a thing_

'_Cause everything the world could throw_

_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you_

_For you._

One day after her parent's had a really big fight Lindsay came to me. I held her in my arms, she shouldn't know pain. "Damian, I don't know what to do! They've never fought like that before, I think it's all because of me," she cried into my chest. "Love, it would never be because of you. You are wonderful, don't ever think you're not," I breathed into her ear. All I wanted was to be in her place, feel her pain, I don't want her to feel pain.

_Yeah._

_And if I fall here_

_At least you know my dear that I would die for you_

_Promise you won't ever feel a thing_

_At least you know my dear that I would die for you_

_Promise you won't ever feel a thing_

If ever a bullet came aimed at Lindsay, I would jump in front of it. I would die for her. I want her to never feel pain.

'_Cause I will take it on the chin_

_Eh, for you_

_So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won't feel a thing_

'_Cause everything the world could throw_

_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you_

_For you._

If ever a car came her way, I'd push her out the way. I would go through any amount of pain for her, she was worth it. Most of all I didn't want her to feel any pain.

_Yeah everything the world could throw _

_I'll take the sticks, I'll take the stones_

_For you_

**Well that's it. Thanks for reading! (: R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Man Who Can't be Moved

**Haha well I love "The Man Who Can't be Moved" so I just **_**had**_** to put it in the Damsay story. I hope you like it! (: And thanks to SupaGleek to be one of the best Script Gleeks ever!**

Damian's POV

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard got you picture in my hand_

_Saying "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Lindsay's parents thought that I had hurt her too much, they didn't want me for their daughter anymore. We had been having fights lately. I might have said that the first time I saw her was at school, but he had seen her before. I saw her at the corner of the park. So I picked up my sleeping bag, a picture of Lindsay, and a cardboard sign that said "If you see her can you tell her where I am?"

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke, I'm just a brokenhearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

People see me and think I'm homeless. I have a home. But there's no point in going home if I know Lindsay won't be a few blocks down from me. Who cared if it made no sense? I was doing this for the most important thing in my life.

I remember the day she told me she was leaving, it was the same day she left. "Damian," she said. "What?" I was mad at her for some stupid reason. God, why had I been mad? I can't even remember now.

She was almost crying, "I'm leaving." "What?" my heart broke. "Why?" She was really crying hard now. "My parents said we were fighting too much and I needed a break from it all. They said it wasn't good for me," she said. "When do you leave?" I asked. Maybe I had time to change everybody's mind. "Today," she said crying. "What?" "I'm so sorry Damo," she said giving back the necklace that I gave her as she ran away. I have that necklace in my hand right now.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet _

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

I always dreamed of when Lindsay would come back. Or course, it was only a daydream. I hoped that she missed me as much as I missed her. I remember we used to meet here, at this very corner. So if she ever comes back, she'll find me here, waiting for her. God I sounded so much like one of those romantic movies, but I don't care. I want my Lindsay back.

_Policeman says "Son you can't stay here"_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

One police officer told me that I couldn't stay here anymore. I told him what happened, the story on why I was here. I guess he had a heat because he said, "Son, you can stay here until she comes back." I was glad he'd seen it my way.

One day it was snowing Cameron came by and said, "Damo, come on! She's not coming back anytime soon!" "No, Cameron! I have to stay here! If she comes back this is the first place she will go!" I said, I was willing to stand my ground. Cameron gave up in defeat. "Fine! But if you get sick it's not my fault!" he said walking away. Another victory for me. Now if only I could win the really important one.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet _

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

I missed her so much. One day Cameron, Marissa and Hannah came to sit with me. "Hey Damo" the said as they came toward me. "Hey," I said back. They had been bringing me my work from school. "No homework today?" I asked. "Nope," Hannah said. "We just wanted to see you." "Well, you know where to find me," I said. Marissa's turn to get me to move. "Don't you think you should go for a walk or something?" she asked. "No, if Lindsay comes back, this is the first place she will go. I can't get up. What if she comess back?" Now it was Cameron's turn. "But what if she never does?" he asked. " She will!" I insisted. I must sound crazy, but I don't care. Lindsay would be back, I knew it.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl._

_There are no wholes in his shoes, but a big whole in his world._

More people tried to hand me money, I turn them down. I tell them that I'm just waiting for the girl of my dreams to come back. Some sigh and others just give me their pity.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running back to the corner_

'_Cause you know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

The news reporters came by and asked me why I stayed here week after week. I told them why, and they out me on the news. Maybe Lindsay will see me. Maybe she'll come back to me. I really hope so. I told them I was the man who can't be moved.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet _

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving'_

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet _

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Day after day people pass me by. I keep waiting, hoping one of them will be Lindsay, but they never are. So I'll just stay here and wait for her to come back. I've been out here a month now. One full month without my girl. Damn, it was hard. I missed her everyday. Sometimes I see a happy couple and remember times when that was me and Lindsay. I hope she comes back soon. I love her so much.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move._

"Damian?" I heard someone ask. No, it couldn't be. "Lindsay?" I asked as I turned around anyway. Blue eyes met mine. "Hey, Damo," she said. "Linds," I said as we ran to each other. "I've missed you so much Linds," "I've missed you too, Damo," she breathed in my ear. "What made you come back?" I asked. "You. I saw you on the news, you were on Good Morning America. I saw how sad you looked without me and I made my parents move us back here," she said.

"So you're here to stay?" I asked. "As long as you are," she said. And with that, we kissed and she helped me move my stuff back home.


	5. Chapter 5: Walk Away

**Hehe, so in this chapter I'm going back to when Lindsay lost the first baby(in the story). This one's based off "Walk Away". So… HERE'S CHAPTER 6 GUYS! (:**

_I don't know why she's with me_

_I only brought her trouble since the day she met me_

_If I was her, by now I would have left me_

_I would have walked away_

_But now I've broken away_

Maybe her parents were right to try to keep us apart. I was bad for her. Lately I couldn't even look at her. I don't know why. When she tried to talk about things I would walk away. I made her leave her family in America to be here in Ireland with me. I would have bought my plane ticket home by now. We seemed to always be fighting now anyway.

_Somehow instead she forgave me_

_She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do_

_Even if it means she denied herself the truth_

'_Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late_

_You've fallen in love in the worst way_

_And if you don't go now than you'll stay_

'_Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breath_

'_Cause baby, if you're looking for heaven it sure as hell ain't me_

She's still here somehow, and right now I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Did I want her here or not? I didn't know anymore. I leave for the bar every time she tries to talk things through. But, my world would never be the same. I would go now if I was her. Sure I wasn't heaven, I was probably hell, but I would never let her leave.

_So walk away_

_(Walk away)_

_Walk away, oh_

_Save yourself from this heartache, oh_

_Go now before it's too late_

_So walk away_

_(Walk away)_

_Walk away, oh_

_Save yourself from this heartache, oh_

_Go now before it's too late_

_But still she stays_

She really should leave. I'll just bring her pain. She needs better than me. I'm no good. Eh, her parents were right, she could do better. She didn't need me, I was pain. She had, had enough pain. I shouldn't be a ting that keeps causing it. Sometimes she agrees with me, but still she stays.

_She's standing in the heart of darkness_

_Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless_

_How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,_

_To find something this safe_

_Instead of walking with me she should have walked away_

"I know you still have a soul, Damian! I know you still have a heart and I just wanna pull you out of the darkness! Please just let me do this! Please?" Lindsay was saying. I walked out, I didn't feel like putting up with this. She's so blind, she should just leave. How can she say that? What proof have I given her of that?

_She finds color in the darkest places_

_She finds beauty in the saddest faces_

_For such a clued in, headstrong city girl_

_Could've had the world, but she's fallen in love in the worst way_

_And if you don't go now than you'll stay_

'_Cause I'll never let you leave, never bet you breath_

'_Cause baby if you're looking for heaven it sure as hell ain't me._

She could find the light at the end of our dark tunnel. All she needed was someone to help her get there. Too bad that wasn't me I was too far gone.

_So walk away_

_(Walk away)_

_Walk away, oh_

_Save yourself from this heartache, oh_

_Go now before it's too late_

_So walk away_

_(Walk away)_

_Walk away, oh_

_Save yourself from this heartache, oh_

_Go now before it's too late_

_But still she stays_

_(Oh yeah)_

_Still she stays_

_(Oh yeah)_

Why can't she see? This just isn't going to work anymore! I knew that how could she not! It was plain for anyone to see! God! What had happened to us?

_I don't know why she's with me_

_I only brought her trouble since the day she met me_

_If I was her, by now I would have left me_

If I was a woman, and I was living with a man who could give less than a crap about me, I would leave. I don't know what keeps her here. I've done nothing but break her heart. Sill somehow she's still here.

_But you've fallen in love in the worst way_

_And if you don't go now than you'll stay_

'_Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breath_

'_Cause baby, if you're looking for heaven it sure as hell ain't me_

This time, I almost told her to leave. But something made me bite my tongue. I just went on to he bar, leaving her behind with a broken hear.

_So walk away_

_(Walk away)_

_Walk away, oh_

_Save yourself from this heartache, oh_

_Go now before it's too late_

_So walk away_

_(Walk away)_

_Walk away, oh_

_Save yourself from this heartache, oh_

_Go now before it's too late_

_But still she stays_

Some girls try to hit on me while at the bar, but somehow, no matter how much I want her to leave, I stay true to Lindsay. I guess I might still love her.

_Yeah_

_But still she stays, eh_

_I'm saying walk away_

_Yeah_

_I'm saying walk away_

_(Save yourself from this heartache, go now before it's too late)_

_But still she stays_

_Still she stays_

_Yeah, she stays_

_She stays_

I woke up from my dream* and looked at Lindsay. I went for a walk and didn't come home until late. I sat her down and told her I loved her and that we were going to work this out.** I hope I'm right.

***I have imagined that in the next chapter he has a dream that he tell her to leave(it's gonna be based off "If You Ever Come Back) where he realizes that he loves her and he doesn't want her to leave. **see "For The First Time" to see conversation. So Marck(my friend) quote: "So, yeah. That's my story" (: R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Talk You Down

**Hey! So I know I said that the next chapter was going to be based off "If You Ever Come Back", but "Talk You Down" seemed better somehow. If you were waiting for "If You Ever Come Back" it will be part two of the dream(spoiler alert!) Haha lol anyway here it is.**

Damian's POV

_I can feel the color running _

_As it's fading from my face_

_Try to speak but nothings coming_

_Nothing I could say to make you stay_

_Grabbed your suitcase called a taxi _

_It's 3 am now where you gonna go?_

_Gonna stay with friends in London_

_And that's all I get to know_

I told her to leave. I had, had it! She looked hurt. She cried so hard that night. I felt bad. I tried to stop her. "Where are you going? It's 3 in the morning?" I asked. "I have family in London," she said coldly. "Is there anything I can do or say or do to change your mind?" I asked hopeful. "No, nothing. Goodbye Damian," she said as she cried and walked out the door with her suitcase packed and a taxi waiting for her. What had I done?

_Just a cigarette gone_

_No you couldn't' be that far_

_So I'm driving my car to where I hope you are_

_Maybe I can talk you down_

_Maybe I can talk you down_

"No, go after her," I said aloud. I got in the car and speed away. What was left of my cigarette was gone and out the window. I think I know where she might have had the taxi driver take her first. I had to get there. Maybe I could talk her into staying.

_We're standing on a tiny ledge_

_Before this goes over the edge_

_Gonna use my hear and not my head_

_And try to open up your eyes_

_This is relationship suicide_

I felt like we were standing on a tiny ledge. When I found her I was gonna use my heart, tell her all my emotions. I wasn't going to use my head and look at the logical side of things. I needed her.

'_Cause if you go I go…. 'Cause if you go I go_

I couldn't stay in that apartment if she left. I would have to leave.

_Taking shortcuts through the alleys_

_While you're racing through my mind_

_Cops can chase me, but they won't catch me_

_Not before I get to speak my mind_

_If there's still time_

The cops were following me. I was taking crazy turns, I wasn't going to stop till I had Lindsay back. I had to tell her, I had to find her. God, why did I let her go? I'm such an asshole.

_Just a cigarette gone_

_No you couldn't' be that far_

_So I'm driving my car to where I hope you are_

_Maybe I can talk you down_

_Maybe I can talk you down_

They hadn't caught me. I was still on the run, I lost the cops. She can't be that far away could she? I hope not. I had to talk to her, maybe I could talk her down.

_We're standing on a tiny ledge_

_Before this goes over the edge_

_Gonna use my hear and not my head_

_And try to open up your eyes_

_This is relationship suicide_

I was gonna tell her how I feel. I _had_ to tell her how I felt. She was my world without her I was nothing. She had to know what she means to me. I take back what I said to her. I need her. I really do.

'_Cause if you go I go_

'_Cause if you go, I go_

'_Cause if you go, I go_

'_Cause if you go I go_

If she left to London, I was going to London too. I had to follow my heart. I had to. There was no other thing to do about it. No if ands or buts. I had to go.

_We're standing on a tiny ledge_

_Before this goes over the edge_

_Gonna use my hear and not my head_

I had to find her. Who was I without her? I didn't want to find out. I loved her and I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her everything. I had to no other option, I had blown every chance I had.

_Just a cigarette gone_

_No you couldn't' be that far_

_So I'm driving my car to where I hope you are_

_Maybe I can talk you down_

_Maybe I can turn around_

I had to find her. But maybe it was hopeless. Maybe I should just go home.

_We're standing on a tiny ledge_

_Before this goes over the edge_

_Gonna use my hear and not my head_

_And try to open up your eyes_

_This is relationship suicide_

Maybe I should just go home. But I will never give up on her. Never.

**Ok so thanks for reading! Not only was I thinking of "If You Ever Come Back" but(in the same dream) you see Lindsay's point of view in "Before the Worst" let me know what you think! Thanks! (:**


	7. Chapter 7: If you Ever Come Back

**So here's "If you Ever Come Back" part two of the three part dream. I'm gonna try to find a way to work "Science and Faith" in here. That and "This is Love/ This = Love"(which ever you call it). Anyway, here's chapter 7**

Damian's POV

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way you left it_

_I still haven't slept yet_

I heard that Lindsay was taking a train to London. I hope she couldn't get on. I hope she's coming back soon. Everything's the same way it was that fatal day when she left me. I hadn't changed a thing and I was not about to move out in case she came back. It's almost like back when we were in high school.* I hoped it was all just a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I hadn't slept at all since the day she left.

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter, but eating without ya_

I could see her now. Covering her beautiful face with her hands, as she cried into them. She could try to be strong in front of me, but I knew better. It had been a few days and I still made a meal for two. I still set two plates at the table. The only difference was that I was eating without her.

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Than just say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed_

_Goin' out of my head now_

I hoped she lied to Marissa when they talked on the phone. She said she was fine, she was ok, and she was almost on her way to London. But if she's a good a liar as an actress, then she would just get on the train and keep telling everyone she was fine. I was sleeping on her side of the bed. I really was going out of my head.

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room._

I know I'm loosing it. I'll sit there and talk to myself, as if Lindsay were there. As if maybe if I talked to myself, she would hear me and come running back. I'm loosing it without her.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

I wish she could still be here, just not talking to me. I wish she could still give me a hard time, I could manage that. I wish I could still wish she were gone. I hope wishing isn't a waste of time, I hope I cross her mind. But right now, I don't even care if I don't cross her mind. All I care about is her being safe. I miss her.

_I'll leave the door on the latch _

_If you ever come back, If you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

I'll leave the door open for her, incase she comes back. There'll be a light in the hall and if I happen to lock the door, there'll be a key under the mat. If she comes back, I'll have the biggest smile ever and the kettle will be on, and we'll drink warm milk like we used to. It would be like before we lost Marley. If only she could come back to me.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

'_Cause you're never comin' home_

_But they used to say the world was flat _

_But how wrong was that now?_

Cameron and Derek came over one day. "Uncle Damo!" Derek said as he ran into my arms. I looked at Cameron, "Hey, Cam." "Derek, could you leave me and Uncle Damo alone for a while. We need to have a 'grown-ups' talk, ok?" Cameron asked his son. "Okay Dada," he said as he ran to go play with the little area we thought was going to be used by Marley.

"So Damian, do you really think she's going to come back? I mean, maybe you're wasting your time. I miss the old you, Marissa misses the old you, your mom misses the old you, hell everyone does. We need the old Damo back," Cameron said.

"Cameron, they used to say the world was flat. They swore the world was flat. Were they wrong? Yes. So I'm not ever going to give up hope that Lindsay's coming back. I love her and I know that she loves me. Cameron, what if Marissa had left you? You would probably be doing the same thing that I am," I said. Cameron sighed, he knew we were getting no where with this conversation.

_And by leaving my door open_

_I'm risking everything I won_

_There's nothing I can loose in the break-in that you haven't taken_

I leave the door open every day and night in hopes that one beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes comes back to me. I could loose everything I own by this, but I don't care. I lost my world when Lindsay left.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

I know that everyone thinks that I'm crazy and that I should just give up, but I won't. I never will Lindsay is my one and only and I will never give up on her or what we had. I know I told her I did, but that was a lie. I miss her.

_I'll leave the door on the latch _

_If you ever come back, If you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

One day I thought I heard some noise at the door. It was always open so that wasn't new to me. Marissa walked in with Hannah. Oh no. They've called Hannah, they were really worried.

"Damo!" Hannah said. "Hey." "Damian, you can do better than that. This is Hannah for crying out loud!" Marissa said. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't really been in the pleasant mood," I snapped back. "Wow, he's that far gone huh?" Hannah asked.

Marissa took her aside and said, "Yeah, he leave the door on the latch, he leaves the light in the hall on and a key under the mat. He really hopes she comes back. I don't know, I just don't think she will this time."

"I can hear you Marissa!" I said. She looked guilty and came back with Hannah. They've thought I lost it!

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little tings you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

"Damian?" I herd someone call. No, it couldn't be. "Lindsay?" I asked as I walk toward the door. "Damian!" she said with tears in her and her suitcase right next to her. "Lindsay!" I said as I ran to her. We held each other for what seemed like forever. When she finally pulled away, I felt like I still needed more time. We went to the couch and sat down. There would be much to talk about.

_I'll leave the door on the latch _

_If you ever come back, If you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

"What made you come back?" I asked. "I missed you so much Damian. I missed coming home to you. I missed the way you held me in your arms. I missed everything. What did you do while I was gone?' she asked as I held her tight in my arms.

"I left the door on the latch incase you came back. I left a light in the hall and a kettle on. I left a key under the mat," I said. "Oh, Damian," she said as she kissed me.

Suddenly I was awake. I was in bed and Lindsay was next to me. What had happened? I left a note on the door and I ran to Cameron's place.

"Damo, what's up?" he asked. "Did I tell you Lindsay came back?" I asked. "You never told me she left,' he said. "What do you mean? You saw how much of a wreck I was!" I said. "Damian, I think you dreamed it all,' he said.

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

I went home that day. She never left. It was all just a dream. A horrible dream. Whoa. So she it really was like she was never gone, because she never really left. That night I came home, and we had a real conversation, like before we lost Marley. Lindsay never left.

**And what do you think? So the next story will be off "Before the Worst" where Lindsay has the same dream, but it will obviously be from her point of view. *"Man Who Can't be Moved" Well thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: Before the Worst

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I'm going to put "Science and Faith" in soon… I just don't know how yet. Your ideas would be nice. Anyway here's "Before the Worst". I was thinking of doing a songs from fun. starting with one called "All the Pretty Girls" if you've heard it, tell me what you think. Yeah sorry I've taken too much time anyway here it is.**

**Lindsay's POV**

_It's been a while since the tow of us talked _

_About a week since the day that you walked_

_Knowing things would never be the same_

_With your empty heart and mine full of pain_

_So explain to me, how it came to this_

_Take it back to that night we kissed_

_It was a Dublin city on a Friday night_

_You were vodkas and cokes I was Guinness all night_

It'd been a while since Damian and I actually had a conversation. It's been about a week since I left him. I knew things would never be the same between us. My heart was full of pain and all her would do was push me away, I knew his was empty, he no longer had emotions. I don't even know how it came to this. I remember when we first found out I was going to have a baby. We kissed, it was Dublin on a Friday night. I moved there to be with him. The night I got pregnant we were at a party. I was vodkas and cokes and he was Guinness all night. Nothing but the best he would say. Back in the good old days.

_We were sitting with our backs against the world _

_Saying things we thought but never heard_

_Who would have thought it would end up like this?_

_Were everything we talked about is gone_

_And the only chance we have if moving on_

_Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong_

The night he found out, he was saying everything a girl ever dreams a girl wants her boyfriend to say. He was so happy. He jumped up and down. He was telling random people that passed us by. But now look at us. I was on my way to stay with Blaine and Kurt. Blaine and Kurt got married and moved to London. I called them and they said I could stay with them. I'm glad Blaine's such an amazing cousin. The only chance Damian and I have of moving on was walking away, going back to before it all went wrong.

_Before the worst, before we met_

_Before our hearts deice _

_It's time to love again_

_Before too late, before too long_

_Let's try to take it back _

_Before it all went wrong_

I think it's better to pretend we never met. Or at least if I ever see him again, not to let my heart get wrapped up by him ever again. I want to go back to the day he saved me from the slushy and not even walk down that hallway. All this pain I feel right now could have been avoided.

_There was a time that we'd stay up all nigh_

_Best friends talking 'til the day light_

_Took the joys alongside the pain_

_With not much to loose, but so much to gain_

_Are you hearing me? 'Cause I don't wanna miss,_

_That you would drift on memory bliss_

_It was Grafton Street on a rainy night_

_I was down on one knee you were mine for life_

There was a time when we would lie in bed next to each other just talking. We would look at the other and wonder how we got so lucky. We would stay up until the daylight and laugh we actually talked that long. We took the joy and we took the pain, until it all became too much for him. We didn't have much to loose, only so many things to gain. Kurt and I talked about this. Was he hearing me? I don't think so. He was babbling on about how much work the baby Katherine was. I remembered when he asked me to marry him. He was down on one knee and we were supposed to be together for life. We were both so happy. Then I also remembered when he asked for his ring back.

_We we're thinking we would never be apart _

_With your name tattooed across my heart_

_Who would have thought it would end up like this?_

_Where everything we talked about is gone_

_And the only chance we have of moving on_

_Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong._

I never thought we would be apart. We had tattoos of the others name on the left ring finger, because it's the only finger with a direct blood vain to the heart. Who would have thought it would end up like this? I want to move on so that means I have to forget we even met. But how can I? I love him so much.

_Before the worst, before we met_

_Before our hearts deice _

_It's time to love again_

_Before too late, before too long_

_Let's try to take it back _

_Before it all went wrong_

I called Marissa to see how things were. "Linds, he's a mess. He can't think straight. He keeps hoping you'll come home one day. He's losing it. He came so close to cussing Hannah out the other day. He misses you. That and Derek misses his God Mother," she said. I hung up and talked to Blaine about what she's told me. "What do I do? I love him and it sounds like he loves me? What should I do?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "If you love him and you're meant to be, you two will work things out. How come he hasn't come here looking for you yet?" "I didn't tell him where I was going and I asked for everyone to keep it from him." "Maybe that's what hurts him the most." "Maybe."

_If the clouds don't clear_

_Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it_

_Heavens gate is so near_

_Come walk with me through _

_Just like we used to, just like we used to_

I went home after my talk with Blaine. He was right. We can make it, I know we can. Heavens gate is so near and I need him to be by my side. I wanted things to be the way the used to and I know he did too. All I had to do is come home.

_Let's take it back _

_Before it all went wrong_

When I woke up I had to look around to make sure it was a dream. It was. I was in me and Damian's home in Dublin all alone in our bed. There was a note on the door it said, "Gone walking. Will be home. We need to talk. From Damian" Great. He was ending it just when I found out that I love him more than I thought. Shit!

_Before the worst, before we met_

_Before our hearts deice _

_It's time to love again_

_Before too late, before too long_

_Let's try to take it back _

_Before it all went wrong_

When he came home, we actually talked. He had the same idea I did. We were going to take it back before it all went wrong, without breaking up. That was all I wanted. I hope we can be happy again.

**Well that's it thanks for reading! Tell me what you think please! Pretty Please? With a cherry on top? Haha ok anyway thanks! (:**


	9. Chapter 9: Science and Faith

**Ok so here is "Science and Faith". I'm working as I go so if it ends up making absolutely no sense and is the weirdest thing you've EVER read, sorry!**

_Tried to break love to a science _

_In an act of pure defiance_

_I broke her heart._

"No Lindsay, what we feel is all science. Love is just some chemicals that tell your body how to feel and stuff." He broke her heart with those words, she didn't let him see it though. He wasn't sure how he felt about her at the moment so in a act of pure defiance he said the words.

_As I pulled apart her theories_

_As I watched her growing weary _

_I pulled her apart_

He pulled apart everything she had ever believed in when it came to love. He watched the color and excitement start to fade from her face. He pulled her apart.

_Having heavy conversations_

_About the furthest constellations of our souls oh._

It was amazing how much they could talk about it all. She would say one thing and he would try to prove her wrong. It just went on and on like this.

_We're just trying to find some meaning _

_In the things that we believe in _

_But we got some ways to go._

He wasn't even sure he meant what he was saying. He was just trying to figure out how he felt and if he really believed in everything they had. They had some ways to go, especially him.

_Of all the tings she's ever said_

_She goes and just says something that knocks me dead._

Of all the things she has ever said to him, all she had to say were three words that knocked him dead, and made him wonder about everything, and maybe even start to look at things her way. She told him, "I don't care what you think right now, I know you love me because I see it in your eyes, and I have to believe that because, I love you."

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down into chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

He looked at her. What? At that moment he knew that he wouldn't find fait or hope in a science book, he wouldn't find her heart or soul in the stars, he could try to break everything down to make it look logical, but he couldn't deny what he felt anymore.

_Ooohhhh _

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Ooohhhh _

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

This is the way he felt. He knew that now. All he had to do was find a way to tell her he was sorry for everything. It was real.

_I tried pushing evolution_

_As the obvious conclusion of the start_

He still fought her theories. He still said it was all science. He didn't know how to tell her he was wrong.

_But it was for my own amusement _

_Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart_

Why hadn't he told her yet? It was because he had fun doing this to her. He told her many times that love was not real. He looked as her face would fall, he kind of smiled. Is that normal? Or was it pride that she was standing up for what she believed in?

_Of all the tings she's ever said_

_She goes and just says something that knocks me dead._

"Damian, we can sit here and fight all you want, but I know the truth. You love me. I don't know why you do this, but I know you love me," Lindsay said. How could she say that? She was able to say things that just knock him dead. It was amazing to him.

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down into chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

How did she always know? How? It didn't seem possible to him. She broke down all his walls and was able to make him change his mind, even if for a second, this girl was different.

_Ooohhhh _

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Ooohhhh _

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

He knew what he felt now. He had to tell her, he had the perfect plan on how he was going to do it too.

_Of all the tings she's ever said_

_She goes and just says something that knocks me dead._

He saw her, perfect timing. He walked up to and she said, with a sad voice, "Damian, do you want us to break up? I mean I don't feel like you love me anymore. You always tell me that love isn't real. Maybe I was just telling myself that you love me, I don't know. But if you could tell me that would help a lot." What had he done? She had almost killed him with those words, she wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down into chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours._

He looked at her and said, "I know, now, that you won't find faith or hope down a telescope, you won't find heart and soul in the stars, you can break everything down into chemicals, but you can't explain a love like ours."

_Ooohhhh _

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Ooohhhh _

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

She looked at him, "You really feel that way?" "Yes, I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but it's true, I love you," he said. "I love you too!" she said jumping in his arms. He spun her around and kissed her. Yep, this was true love.

**What did I tell you? It was really weird… but sweet! Haha anyways…. Next time on Dmasay: Songs for Us: This is Love. Tell me what you think please! *puppy dog face***


	10. Chapter 10: This  Love

**So I think is gonna be the last chapter since I seem to be writing this for no one. I really don't mean to sound well… Mean, but if you don't review I think no one's out there. So this is most likely the last chapter of "Damsay: Songs For Us." Chapter 10 is "This is Love".**

_It's in the eyes of the children_

_As they leave for the very fist time_

_And it's in the heart of a solider_

_As he takes the bullet on the frontline_

Lindsay watched as her and Damian's son Cameron helped his little sisters get ready for their first day of school. After Cameron was born Lindsay and Damian had twin girls. Cameron was now six and the girls, Roxie and Paige, were four. She saw as he told them all about what pre-k was going to be like. This was the first time the girls would be away from her for that long. She missed Damian so much. There weren't very many jobs around and they needed money for their growing family, so Damian joined the Marines. He missed being away from his family, but it was the only way they could make it. His thoughts were with his family, so he didn't notice the bullet coming for his arm.

_And it's in the face of a mother _

_As she takes the force of the blow_

_And it's in the hands of a father_

_As he works his fingers to the bone_

At first they didn't tell Lindsay _where _Damian was shot, or that it wasn't anything major, no major blood lines or anything, they just told her he was shot. The look on her face was so helpless. She didn't know what to tell the kids when they got home. What would she tell them? Hey, how was your day? Fine, that's nice, well Daddy's been shot. No! She couldn't do that to them! Maybe she should just keep it to herself until she knew more. But that meant she would have to carry the burden alone. She would tell no one of what happened to Damian until she knew more, no matter how much it killed her.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Damian was waking up. He looked around. Where was he? He looked at his arm in a cast. Then on of his friends walked in. "Nice to see you up Damo," he said. "What happened? All I remember is that I was standing up in the frontline, then I'm here," he said. "And there's _this_ on my arm," he said gesturing to the cast. "You were shot. Nothing major. But enough to knock the living day lights out of you." Damian tried to move his fingers, but couldn't. "Did they tell Lindsay and the kids?" he asked, his family came first. "Yeah, don't worry. Everything's fine," he said was he walked out of the room.

_I'm standing under a white flag oh_

_Can you see me oh_

_Can you see me oh_

_I'm standing for everything we have oh_

_Can you hear me oh _

_Can you hear me oh_

They let Damian call home and he was happy that it was Lindsay and not Cameron or one of the girls that picked up. "Hello?" said the voice that he missed. The voice that could make people cry when she sang. The voice of an angle that was sent to him. The voice he had missed for the past six months. The voice of his beautiful wife, Lindsay. "Hey Linds," he said after a moment, he had to remember how to breath again. "Damian?" she asked, her voice grew hopeful. She would know his thick Irish accent anywhere. If he called her she would come. She was willing to bet that even from her grave, his voice would make her run to him. "Yeah, it's me," he said. "Damian! You have no idea how much I've missed you! They told me you were shot. Are you ok? Is everything alright?" "Everything's fine. Just a broken arm is all. They're letting me come home to heal," he said with a smile on his face as he imagined being home with Cameron, Roxie, Paige, and most importantly, Lindsay. "I'm so happy to hear that!…. Well you know what I mean. When are you coming home?" "Soon. I love you." "I love you too and I can't wait for you to be home."

_This is why we do it_

_This is worth the pain _

_This is why we fall down_

_And get back up again_

_This is where the heart lies_

_This is from above_

_Love is this, this is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

_This is love_

Lindsay and the kids went to go pick Damian up from the air port. The kids knew that Daddy had a broken arm, but who cared? As long as he was home and able to tuck them in at night and read them their bedtime stories, and sing them sweet lullabies in Gallic(?).

They looked around and Lindsay said, "Ok now look for Daddy. His flight should be here anytime soon." Lindsay caught sight of brown hair and knew it was Damian, but she would let the kids find him. No matter how much she wanted to go run up to him, she knew it would be best if the kids found him. It would be ok. She knew that she and Damian would have their time. The pain and everything they've gone through was worth it once in each other's arms. _That_ is where the heart lies. Their love was from above. That was love.

_It's in the soul of a city_

_What it does after it crumbles and burns_

_And it's in the blood of a hero_

_To know where he goes he may never return. _

"DADDY!" Damian heard a little voice yell. He turned around to see Roxie running to him. "Hey, princess. How are you?" he said as he got down on his knees and took his little girl in his arms… well arm anyway. "Fine Daddy. I missed you," she said as she gave her father a kiss on the check. He had small tears building up in his eyes. He loved this little girl so much. Every time he almost died, he knew it was to protect her, her brother, her sister, and her mother. This is why he did what he did. Soon Cameron found his way to his father as he saw Roxie holding his hand and dragging his suitcase as they looked for the others. "Daddy!" Cameron said as he hugged his father's legs. Once again Damian was down on his knees. "Hey buddy." he hugged his only son and held him near. He loved this little boy as much as the little girl. "I'm glad you're home daddy." "You are? I would have thought you would have fun as the man in the house," he said with a smile. He looked into his son's blue eyes and saw himself when he was his age. He looked at Roxie and saw her mother. She was going to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Cameron would be one handsome devil. Before Cameron had time to say anything, little Paige was running to her father. Yet another photocopy of his wife. As he pulled them all into a group hug, giving each one a kiss on the check or forehead, he saw black hair and blue eyes. He saw the woman that he was able to fall in love with over and over again, he saw Lindsay.

_I'm standing under a white flag oh_

_Can you see me oh_

_Can you see me oh_

_I'm standing for everything we have oh_

_Can you hear me oh _

_Can you hear me oh_

"Damian," she said as he ran to him. He got up and held her tight. Tears where rolling down her checks. "I've missed you," she whispered in his ear. "I missed you too. I love you," he whispered back. "I love you more than anything." He kissed her lips and the only reason they broke away was because of the three kids yelling "EWW!" They both chuckled and went to the car and went home.

_This is why we do it_

_This is worth the pain _

_This is why we fall down_

_And get back up again_

_This is where the heart lies_

_This is from above_

_Love is this, this is love_

_This is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love_

After Damian's arm was out of a cast, Marissa babysat the kids. "Derek has wanted to have Cameron and the girls over for a while and, now is the time. You two need to go out on a date. Damian's only here for who knows how long? Enjoy your time together."

And that they did. After their romantic dinner they went home and did things they were never able to do with the kids around. They ran around the house playing cat and mouse and many more things like that. That night was magical for them. The love they had for each other could not be stronger and that night they let the other know how much they missed the other. They let the other know how much they loved each other. That was love, it was true love.

_If you could be anywhere you wanted to be_

_With anyone you wanted to be with_

_Do anything you wanted to do_

_What would it be and who would it be with?_

_Time flies but you're the pilot_

_It moves fats, but you're the driver_

_You may crash and burn sometimes. _

It was a few weeks latter and Damian had two options, renew his contract or try to find another job. He had to talk to Lindsay about it. They sat down at the table while the kids were at school. "I have to tell you something Damian," Lindsay said. "What is it?" "I'm pregnant."

Damian knew his choice now. He had been upset that the Marines had not given him time to go home and see Paige and Roxie be born, he would _not_ miss the birth of another child. Sure they had given him time after the girls were born, but it wasn't the same. "I have something to tell you too." "What is it?" "I'm not renewing my contract." "Why not?" "I've missed too much, and I will never again be absent when you have a child. I made a promise to myself that it would _never_ happen again. I'll get a job here in town and we can live a happy life."

_This is why we do it_

_This is worth the pain _

_This is why we fall down_

_And get back up again_

_This is where the heart lies_

_This is from above_

_Love is this, this is love_

_This is why we do it_

_This is worth the pain _

_This is why we fall down_

_And get back up again_

_This is where the heart lies_

_This is from above_

_Love is this, this is love_

**Well that's it. Thanks for reading. I hope you have enjoyed it. **


End file.
